fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
American Hawk Vol. 1
''American Hawk Vol. 1 ''is the first volume of the American Hawk comic book series. The issues features three main story arcs, The Birth of the American Hawk, War Amateur ''and ''The Hawk And The Dictator. The first issue (American Hawk #1 - War Instinct) was released on April 17, 2015 with the last issue (American Hawk #52 - Between Hell And Heaven) being planned to be released on March 30, 2015. Issues ''The Birth of the American Hawk'' Issues: #1 - War Instinct, #2 - Project H.A.W.K., #3 - The Good, The Bad And The Hawk The first story arc, The Birth of the American Hawk, begins on issue one, War Instinct, which covers James Ericsson's backstory: One of the two sons of the war veteran Orlando Ericsson, James wanted to follow his father's path and become a pilot. On pilot's school, he became friends with Kyle Newman, a young man who also wanted to follow his parents' steps, being the adopted son of a homossexual couple of war veterans, one that was a medic and other one that was a pilot. On the day of graduation, Kyle Newman loses control of his plane and causes an accident which hits James' plane, with both planes crashing on the ground, with only James barely surviving the accident and Kyle dying on the accident. After Kyle's funeral, James decide that he doesn't wants to be a pilot anymore because if being a war member means seeing your best friends dying on the battlefield, it is not an experience that he wants to get through again. James gradutes on journalism and becomes a journalist on Air News journal. Issue one ends with James' sleeping and the last panel focusing on a drawning that James made, a half-human, half-hawk hybrid. Project H.A.W.K. starts on the present day, with James going to job and meeting up with Maria Johnson, his best friend on the journal. James asks to Maria what's the new hot topic of today and Maria simply responds with "Turn on the TV.". The TV News was broadcasting the fact that Bogdan Valentin became the president of Russia and the United States labeling Russia as a potential threat to worldwide security. James wonders why the United States government labeled Russia as a potential threat that fast, with only one day after the president was elected. He decides to research on the subject and discovered that Bogdan Valentin was a World War II spy that lived in the U.S. and managed to cause some heavy damage on the U.S. military back then. He was also known for the fact that he was a very anti-USA protester, beliving that the USA is a corrupt country that tries to make the world one big United State and everything that doesn't follows the sets of the USA government is going to be ignored by the USA. After finding about this, James begins to write the news of the new edition of the journal. As he begins writing, he recieves an email from an unknown source, which comes with a document on it, James prints the documents and discovers that he is the one of the 100 Americans that were selected to the Project H.A.W.K., a project that is meant to create a half-human, half-hawk hybrid or basically, a superhuman. James was picked up because of his piloting skills and the history of his family which served the United States during the wars. James sent back a document which says that he is going to accept being subject of the Project H.A.W.K.. Weeks later, James recieves back another document, saying to meet a guy on the subway at 11 AM. James does so and meets up with said guy. James asks who the guy is, but the guy simply responds "Take the next train. I will respond to your question during our travel.", James and the guy enters the next train, which is oddly empty. The guy says "He's here, we can go." and the train goes. "So, what is this all about?", James asks, "My name is Cedric Jones. I am the leader of Project H.A.W.K., you have been selected to be the superhero.", the train takes an alternate path that goes to a way that wouldn't normally go. The train ended on an underground lab. "You may be asking what is this underground lab, it is quite simple to understand. We have been planning this ever since we heard that Valentin is running for president and so to us to protect ourselves from the upcoming war that has been always Valentin's plan. And so we came up with Project H.A.W.K., a project that has been in the works ever since the end of World War II. We were wondering if we could create a superhuman by combining the skills of a human being and a powerful animal and for years we couldn't achieve this result, but now, we finally got it. All we need now is a test subject, so are you up to the test?", James replies, "Yes.", "Very well, then. It is time to the hawk to arise." Cedric says and the comic ends with a picture showcasing American Hawk's costume. The last comic of the story arc, The Good, The Bad and The Hawk, begins with the transformation of James Ericsson into the half-human, half-hawk hybrid. James comes out of the machine after sometime has passed and asks, "Did it worked?", Cedric replies "Well, those wings didn't came out of nowhere.", James sees the wings and becomes excited with the results but then a question comes up on his mind, "But wait, isn't this meant to be supersecret? How am I going to hide those wings from everyone?", Cedric replies "We created special clothes to hid your wings, those clothes comes with a mechanism that disables with hawk part of your body, meaning that, while using the clothes, you can't use your wings or any of the abilities that you would use from the project.", "Wow, you guys got everything planned already.", James replied, "Thanks for the clothes, I gotta go now I have a job to do.", "Very well then, but don't forget to return here at 11 PM and hide those wings from everyone.", Cedric replies as James goes back to the train to return home. The next panels still focus on the lab, as a scientist gets close to Cedric. "Told you that hiring the fashion designer wouldn't be a waste of time.", the scientist says. "Alright, alright, here's your five bucks.", says Credic as he passes five bucks to the cientist. BE CONTINUED